Senbei Norimaki
Senbei Norimaki (則巻千兵衛, Norimaki Senbee, also spelled as 則巻センベエ) is Penguin Village's goofy and lecherous genius inventor.His name is based off of a type of ricecracker .His greatest accomplishment is the creation of a powerful robot in the guise of a little girl who he adopts as his daughter named Arale Norimaki who often calls him "Hakase" (博士, doctor?). Personality He can also transform into a more handsome, taller version of himself who resembles the Marvel charataer Tony Stark(for a very brief period of three minutes). Senbei Norimaki's name is from Senbei Norimaki (a kind of Japanese rice cracker), whereas Arale Norimaki's name is from Arale, a different kind of rice cracker. Norimaki means wrapped' and refers to a specific type of each respective kind of rice cracker. Though Toriyama often draws most of the characters short and chubby, especially Senbei Norimaki, there are times Senbei Norimaki becomes more "realistic", becoming quite tall and rugged-looking. Usually this is when he puts on the best face he can for a pretty girl such as Yamabuki. Biography Early Life Sometime when Senbei was young, his parents passed away. Dr. Slump Senbei's life changed when he created an android who he adopted as his daughter named Arale. In many episodes he invents something and Arale Norimaki calls him Doraemon. He developed a huge crush on the Junior High School teacher Midori Yamabuki who he dreams about a lot. In one episode, he actually gets a date with Midori and goes into space. On the way back, Arale Norimaki's friends play a prank on them for leaving them behind. They dress up like old people, and say that the time is 2030 (the year in the Manga being 1981). Senbei finally marries Midori Yamabuki after he proposed to her while she was on the toilet. A year later they have a son named Turbo Norimaki. Dragon Ball When Goku was chasing General Blue in the skies of Penguin Village, Senbei constantly made peace signs in front of the screen since it has been a while since he has been shown on TV. Akane Kimidori yells at him for being stupid. Goku and Arale later show up at his house and ask if he could fix the Dragon Radar so he can find General Blue. Senbei was confused of its really advanced technology and was even more put down when Goku said a girl made it. Turbo secretly saved him from looking like an idiot by fixing it behind Senbei's back using his telekinetic abilities. General Blue shows up at his house and attempts to kill Goku and steal Senbei's plane, but Arale defeated him. While General Blue got away with the Radar, Senbei let Turbo take his airplane apart to make Goku a new radar. Dr. Slump Remake In the 1997 remake, Senbei's face and hair was changed a bit. His intentions for creating Arale were changed as well. He originally intended to make an attractive maid for him but it went wrong with Arale ending up being an accident. When Goku shows up in the remake Senbei is forced to spend days trying to fix the radar (Turbo wasn't born yet in the remake to fix it for him). Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Dr. Slump Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Doctors Category:Gun Users Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Character added by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Human Category:Males